Run!
by RagxCircus
Summary: After the explotion, they rebuilt the camp and turned it into a corectional home. What happens when the killings start up again, but noone can stop it.
1. Welcome to Hell

This is my first story. If you guys have any suggestions, just tell me in a review. So.....yeah

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my characters

I stepped out of my father's old car, slamming the door quickly and watched as it slowly shrunk in my view. I only then decided to start walking to camp after the blaring metal music drifted away completely. Sighing, I looked at the colorful pamphlet in my hand, showing a picture of smiling teenagers and their councilors. On a wooden sign on the front read "Camp Crystal Lake Correctional Home." Looking around at my surroundings, I knew I was late for the introductions from the councilors. Besides that, the sun was almost down, leaving the sky an orange-red mess. Looking at the shity hand drawn map on the back of my pamphlet, I walked slowly toward the office to get my cabin number, therapy schedule, ex...

.................................................................................................................................................

Walking out of the office, I took a minute to re-gather my thoughts, realizing I was here until god knows when. I spend two FRIGGIN' hours sitting in a chair, listening to a blonde, preppy bitch in a shirt two sizes too small telling me that she 'cared' and she was here if I wanted to talk to her. Bullshit, like THAT was going to happen. Taking a quick glance at the pink heart-shaped sticky note she put in my hand, I read out that the cabin number I would be staying in was cabin 10. 

Walking to cabin 10, I glanced at the shit hole around me. I saw an old wooden dock, a green polluted lake, cabin 7, 8, and 9, trees, trees, dirt, more trees, and finally, my cabin. Staring at the piece of trash for a bit, I started to take off my navy blue backpack full of the things I needed while at camp. Right when my pack hit the ground, I felt cold hands quickly and forcefully grab me by the waist and mouth. Dragging me behind the cabin, the culprit stopped, slowly put their mouth to my ear, and whispered in the creepiest voice imaginable......

"Why, hellooo Kaylinn. It's been a while, hasn't it? Chhwhe, chhwhe, chhwhe, chhwhe." Right away, they let their hands off of me and quickly twirl me around.

Face to face with them I saw familiar light blue eyes and a smiling pale face.

"Deanna!?" I said in shock.

"Pookie Bear!" Exclaimed Deanna in a glass-breaking squeal, hunching her back and quickly hugging my stomach tightly

"What have you been doing for all these years?" I asked.

Deanna chuckled, and started to walk behind the cabin.

After dragging my pack to behind the cabin, Deanna and I sat down and talked about the four years we spent apart. Starting from when I moved away to where we were today. By the time Deanna was just about done, it was dark.

"...So then I bashed her head into the table and she passed out. That was about the time the cops got there, it was so gory! So cool! They took her to the hospitals and she had a broken arm and nose and had to get stitches. That's the last time she messes with me, and that's how I got here."  She said, pounding her right hand over her heart and bowing her head, like she were in an emotional moment. I just sat there with a small smile on my face. Nice job, Deanna. Suddenly, the pathetic moment was broken by our cabin leader clearing her throat with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you two still out?! I said that curfew was at 9:00! What's wrong with you girls?! Do you have a hearing problem or something?!" I chose to tune out of her insults and focus on her features instead. Her red, short and curly hair looked like she should have been in The Three Stooges. Her face was perfectly clean of all zits and had a beautiful face. Though her face was fine, her mouth was full of spit and braces. She couldn't be any younger than 22, about 6 years older than us. My thoughts came to a halt when she grabbed me by the arm and forcefully brought Deanna and I into the bathroom. I had managed to grab my pack in time. "Now you two get ready for bed NOW and I won't have to tell the head councilor about this. Got it?" Before I could come up with an insult, she slammed the door behind her and briskly walked back to our cabin.

"Bitch!" Deanna screamed out the door then slammed it again. I looked in her direction and then turned to the sink turning on the cold water and started washing the sweat and makeup off of my face. "You never told me why you were here." She said calmly while writing some shit about our cabin leader on the wall. When she was done, Deanna walked over the sink beside me. I looked up and wiped some of the soap from out of my eyes just in time to see Deanna start to bounce on her heals to the rhythm of the scrubbing I was doing on my face. I finished and looked into the mirror in front of her so I could see her face. 

"You wanna know?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She said in a cheerful yet breathless voice.

"Well then..........I aint gonna tell you." I said, tugging slightly on my sleeves.

"Oh, come on!" She was starting to beg, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Guess what I brought!" I said to her as I started to put some toothpaste on the brush.

"Joey Jordison and Acey Slade for a foursome?!" She replied in a pleading tone, referring to Joey and Acey, the white faced guitarist from the band Murderdolls.

"Close enough" I said through the toothpaste, bending down with the toothbrush in my mouth, and pulling out a small set of Greece face paint and a couple of costumes from by backpack. Deanna then put on the same smile I had put on only moments ago. "Now get ready for bed or no fun for Deanna." I said, trying to mock the red-head from before.

"Yes, mommy, Pookie bear." She said in a babyish voice.

.................................................................................................................................................

Later that night, the red head (Who we officially nicknamed Fire Bush) got into her single bunk cabin to get ready for bed. After she washed her face and changed into a pink thong and a long tinker bell shirt that read "I believe in fairies" she kissed a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed guy in a football uniform. Then got into bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine things other than being surrounded by icky bugs and crazy kids. Suddenly hearing a low rumble from around her, she snapped her eyes open. She sat up and looked around, only to find the noise coming from below her. She slowly peeked under her bed, and right in her face was a hideous figure with razor sharp teeth and glowing white eyes, resembling a werewolf. Screaming in fear, she jumped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom, when she was halfway there the werewolf pushed the bed up and across the room and chased after her on all fours. She quickly got to the bathroom in time, slamming the door shut on the werewolf's black fuzzy ear. The thing howled in pain while she crawled into the bathtub, after climbing into it she sighed in relief. 

"I don't think my pet likes her ear shut in the door very much." Said a cold, calm voice from beside her. She slowly looked over and screamed in horror, for beside her, sat a tall skinny figure, clothed in a black leather jump suit, trench coat and pasty white face. She smiled, showing two small but sharp fangs stained from blood. Screaming even louder, she jumped out of the tub, to the sink, where she grabbed a gold cross chain. 

"Now what would you do with that? This isn't the movies, this is real." laughed the vampiress in a sneering tone. "Awwwwooooooooooo!!!" Howled the werewolf from the other side of the door, finally getting its ear out. "Stay away from me!" Fire Bush started to cry. The Vampiress smirked and swiftly glided over to her. Just then the door broke down with a loud bang and there was the werewolf panting and jumped over to the vampires. Fire Bush, trying to figure things out ran out the door and out of the cabin. "Awwwwooooooooooo!" she heard from behind her and slowly faded away while she ran into the woods. Hearing running footsteps from behind her, she sped up, no matter how out of breath she was. Finally giving up, the werewolf and vampiress stopped for a breather.

"Damn, that bitch can run fast." Deanna said in an out of breath voice while unzipping her werewolf costume. "Hey, do you think it's natural?" Deanna asked. 

"What?" I said confused. 

"Her hair, do you think it's dyed or if she's a fire crotch?" I chuckled. I was bent over with my hands on my knees trying to support myself while Deanna was up against a tree. Little did I know at the time how much damage we really did to her.

Still running in the woods, Fire Bush finally stopped to listen so that she might hear where we were, which was back at the bathroom cleaning off the face paint and changing out of our costumes. Hearing nothing, she decided to walk back. After walking in circles for while, she knew she was lost. Suddenly, a twig snapped from one of the trees behind her. Turning around, she saw nothing. To prevent herself from getting a heart attack, she told herself it was just a cruel joke.

"OK! That's enough fun for tonight! Come out and maybe I won't report this little incident!" She said in a very shaky voice. When nothing happened, she started walking around again, only more fidgety. Jason watched secretly from behind the trees as the young women just got herself even more lost by the minute. He knew they were back. He knew what he had to do. Slowly coming out of his hiding spot, he brought up his machete and swung. Luckily for the Fire Bush, she had heard him and moved just in time. Screaming again, she tried to start running for her life. Jason quickly grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head into a near by tree, smashing it in. Dragging the body into a nearby bush, he quietly walked away, waiting for his next moment to strike.


	2. Realization

Sorry it took so long to download a new chapter. I'm just caught up in finals and moving back to my home state. I've been so busy. I'm gonna hurry up and write as much as I can before I leave. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I promise the next two chapters with have more Jason and horror and stuff like that in it. Also, if you have any suggestions or anything, just tell me. Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

..........................................................................................

I was sitting in a dark corner. Blackness was all around me. I couldn't even see my surrounding, which made me very uncomfortable. Being terribly afraid of the dark all my life, I brought my knees to my chin and hid my face in them. Suddenly, I heard an ear shattering scream. Looking up in a fast motion, I saw a green glowing porcelain doll not but 10 feet away from me. The eerie doll was in a blood stained nurse outfit, and held a giant needle, dripping green goop. Taking a closer look at the needle, I saw that inside crawled hundreds of tiny, slimy, red and green bugs. Holding back a scream, I tried to scoot away from the doll, only to find that I couldn't. I turned my head to barely see cold, rusted, metal railing. I turned my head and jumped to find the doll only centimeters away from my face. I could see every crease on her white face. Then there was a cracking noise as her mouth began to smile and open, as though she was trying to speak.

"Time for your medicine!!" screamed the doll, in a hoarse, loud voice, as she raised her arm to stick the needle in my own boney arm that was now covered in sweat. Before the needle could break through the skin, I shot up in a fright to a loud banging noise. Breathing heavily, I took a look at my surroundings. It was just the cabin door. I was still in my baggy black sweater I was still in my baggy black night sweater and grey sweat pants. I was still in my crappy cabin. I was still locked up like a caged animal. It was just a dream.

"That was a good one. I have to write that one down!" I whispered to myself. Holding back my frizzy maroon hair in one hand, I bent over to look under my squeaky bed. Not seeing my journal, I slowly and quietly climbed out of bed, as to not disturb the other teens. Who knows why the hell they were all here. I didn't care. I only cared about getting out. Getting on my hands and knees to get a better look under the bed, I didn't see anything. I then took my face out from under the bed to look around again.

It was then that I noticed two cots were currently vacant. The screen door. I reached into my pack, which was at the foot of my bed, and grabbed my small video recorder, or my cam. I quickly tip-toed past Deanna's cot and exited through the screen door.

..............................................................................................

Drug addicted Tony Browns and accused thief Patty Adams, snuck silently into the woods. Patty looked down and smiled at the red notebook in her hands. On the front of the notebook read "KEEP OUT", but that wasn't enough of a reason not to take it. Stopping behind a tree at the start of the woods, they both sat down. Patty smiled again, opened my journal, and began to read it while looking at the hand drawn pictures.

"Holly shit, this chick is psycho!" whispered Patty, wide-eyed as she started to flip through the book.

"Fuck man! I'm so messed up! Where the hell are the goods you promised me?" Asked Tony, wearily.

"Right here," Patty quietly hissed back. She reached into her bra and pulled out a few colorful looking pills. "Now will you shut up before we get caught?" Off course, that was the whole reason Patty had taken Tony with her. If the night guard were to spot them, she could run in the woods while Tony took the blame, whether he liked it or not. Hearing Tony quietly moan in fear, Patty lost her place from one of the entries I had recently written about a Pennywise dream I had after watching IT.

 "Damn it, Tony! I told you to be quiet!" hissed Patty. Obviously, someone was having PMS. Looking up from the journal, Patty saw two giant black boots standing in front of her. It was then her turn to moan in fear. Looking over to Tony, she saw that he was paralyzed with fear. Pushing Tony to get herself up, she started to run. Tony, finally getting his common sense back, screamed in fear. Jason picked up Tony by his throat, slightly squeezing it. Tony squealed in fright, and tried to hit Jason with his flabby arms. Jason slowly raised his machete and jammed it through Tony and out the other side of the tree behind him. Jason pulled his machete out, only to see Tony's dead body stuck on it.

I had heard the scream and found my way to where I thought it might be. My cam's light being my only source, I ran to the back of the camp, were I found Patty running from the woods. I was too far away for her to notice me. She ran over to a utility shed and tried to open it up, only to find it locked. She looked pretty panicked. I was about to jog over to her and ask what she was doing when I saw Jason walking out of the woods toward Patty, Tony on the end of his machete. Of course I wouldn't find out his name until later. I didn't know what to do. It had been so long since something exciting had happened around me.

Patty twirled around to see Jason closing in on her. She started to look around to see if someone would help her. Seeing me, she tried to run to me, but Jason was too quick. He grabbed her fragile throat and began to choke her with ease. With the last bit of strength she had left, she reached out her arm as a call for help. Knowing she was the one who took my journal, I simply lifted my hand and stuck out my middle finger. An evil grin was placed on my face. Patty then went limp in Jason's arms; the life that once occupied her body was gone.

"What's going on over here?!" It was the night guard. Hell, I didn't want to get caught. Turning my attention back to Jason, I saw that he was gone. How do killers do that? Turning around and jamming my cam into my pocket, I started to run back to my cabin. I just hope the night guard hadn't seen me. Finally reaching the crappy screen door, I slowly pushed it open, so it wouldn't squeak. CRAP! I forgot my journal!

All these crazy ideas came at once into my head. What if they find my journal and I get in trouble? What if they blame me for the murders? What if more preps found the journal! That would be horrible! Trying to calm myself down, I slipped into the covers on my bed and mentally sang a song to myself. The first song that came to my mind being "Run!" by ICP.

........................................................................................................................

The rest of the night, I had no nightmares. Everything was peaceful. I was in my special place. Just as the sun rose, something started nagging me in the back of my mind. Wasn't I supposed to be somewhere? Being to lazy, I decided to forget about it and stay in bed. Suddenly, the screen door banged open...again. Will everyone just stop banging on the damn door?!? Someone started to shake me, but I just lay there, not moving. DAMN IT! Leave me alone!

"Wake up!" said an annoyed councilor. "You're late for your therapy." Oh, yeah. That's what I was forgetting. He dragged me out of bed and pushed me to the therapist's office.

"But I'm not even dressed yet!" I said in a tired voice.

"That's the choice you made when you decided to sleep in." I opened the office door and turned to him.

"Thank you so much for walking here. I mean, since it's **so** important" I said in a mocking tone. "I HATE YOU!" I mentally screamed at him. He gave me a dirty look and slammed the door in my face, just barely missing my nose. Fuck, man! Did he get his vibrator stuck up his ass last night or what?

"Please take a seat, Miss Hack." said the shrink. Wow, I wonder how many names I can come up with for therapist. I sat on the leather chair across from her wooden desk. Dead cow, this poor cow was minding its own business when someone killed it so people can sit on it and talk about their problems. That's what I officially nicknamed the couch. Dead cow. She started to shuffle through her papers while I tried to get comfortable, knowing I was sitting on a murdered animal. This thing squeaks too much. "Where should we start?" she asked, skimming through my profile. Therapist, psychotherapist, psychoanalyst, shrink. So many names. "How is your past?"

"Ok, I guess." I answered back. I stood up and sat back down, this time I was sitting up straight, whit my hands across my lap. She looked up over her small glasses that were falling down her nose, and frowned.

"What do you mean by 'Ok'? Is there something troubling you?" You know what? Fuck this shit. It's time for some fun!

...........................................Two hours later..............................................................................

"Get out! Get out of my office this instant!!!" Screams, shouts, and wicked laughter could be heard from inside of the office. The sound of glass breaking made its way to people's ears as I made my way running out of the office, laughing hysterically. Finally getting to my cabin, I slammed the door behind me, just out of paranoia, and sat in front of it to take a breather. Once I was done, I gathered my pack from the end of my bed and walked to the bathroom.

Looking into one of the shower stalls, I saw that the walls were covered in dirt and either mold or moss coming out of the cracks. Checking the next one over and noticing it was the same as the other one, I decided to just take a quick shower and be done with it. Fifteen minutes later, I got out of the shower with a disgusted look on my face. I swear I saw the mold move!

After slipping on my XL hoodie over my skinny frame, I put on my purple plaid skirt and began the search for my knee high boots. Noticing someone else coming out of the shower. Turning my attention to them for a split second, I noticed that they were holding a thong. I wonder what they feel like. Oh, what the hell.

"Do you have another one of those?" I asked her.

"Um....Yeah. Why?" she replied in a lazy tone. What the fuck? Does it look like I wanted to wear it on my head? Of course, I couldn't blame her. It looked as though she had just woken up.

"Can I wear it?" I asked, just a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"What? Oh, yeah. Hold on." She started to dig through her bag. Damn, how much clothing did she have in there? Finally coming out with two thongs in her hand, I grabbed the black one, went into a stall and changed. Coming out, I stared to apply dark makeup to my face.

"You can like, keep it. I mean, I don't know how good those washing machines are and...yeah." she said, just as she was about to leave.

"Um....thanks, I guess." Before she could hear me, she had already left. Finishing up on my makeup, I put on my black bandana, and put a safety pin into my eyebrow piercing so it wouldn't close up. Stuffing my night clothed into my pack, I felt a slight bulge in my sweat pants. Reaching into the pocket, I found my cam from the night before. Figuring I would watch it later, I put it into my hoodie's pocket.

Walking back to my cabin, pack in hand, I quickly dropped it on my bed and looked for the food court on the shitty hand drawn map. Wow, it felt like I had nothing on. Wait. Wedge! Not cool! Fixing my butt floss, I walked to the food court and sat down on a random bench. I could tell it was past breakfast. The smell of crusty sloppy joes and french fries made its way up my nose. Looking at the people around me, I saw that everyone was too preoccupied in their food and friends to notice me. Not being able to see Deanna, I decided to just watch the cam and get it over with.

Taking out the cam, I played the recording from last night. Suddenly, memories came rushing back to me. Memories of murder, cries of help..... Jason. If my camera wasn't just having technical difficulties, we were in for one hell of a camping trip. How exciting.


End file.
